undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-34687769-20181004235454/@comment-32182236-20181005233754
"Well, it's obvious that Asriel with Chara's SOUL would be able to destroy humanity... But Asriel would not do this. And that's the point. Chara doesn't know about the split-conscious (I will go to this part later) and they knew that Asriel is too good to kill an entire race and they could only convince Asriel to obtain 6 SOULs, not knowing that they would be sharing the body with their adoptive brother, it would be pointless if they planned to destroy human race, because they don't have the guarantee that a war would break out if Asriel could even refuse to kill a single human." That's why Chara brought their dead body to the humans, getting them to attack. Now, you might think Chara wanted Asriel to die, but in fact, this was not the case. You might be wondering:"If Chara wanted the humans to attack, why didn't he fake an attack on the body"? And that's where the second part of the plan comes into play. Chara wasn't (not primarily, that is) trying to force this into a kill-or be killed situation. What they WERE trying to do was to show Asriel that humans would attack a perfectly innocent monster for apparently no reason, and THIS is a big reason on why they hate humanity. They were going to answer Asriel's question.. But he didn't get the hint. They were trying to show Asriel that humans are bad, and thus, that they deserve destruction. The entire dead body thing was an attempt to get Asriel to conform to this plan. Of course, it failed. "That would not occur because Chara doesn't have any proof that they would be able to share Asriel's body with him." I'll just skip to when you actually make an argument addressing this. "(Just to complement your comment, it is possible to kill a monster with less than 6 human SOULs, Asriel died because they refused to defend himself and was hit by a crowd of humans)" Yes-Asriel refused to defend himself. He could have killed them, but he didn't. But if he did, he could get more than 6. "First, this isn't a "baseless speculation"; I have some proofs in the game itself. The first is in a Waterfall's glyph... the same one that you mentioned before. 'Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust...' If not even a single SOUL was taken, how could Chara know about the split-counscious?" Oh, that's where context comes into play! Not a single SOUL was taken during the war. But if an absorption had never happened ever, then where did the plaque that described the horrible beast of unfathomable power come from? What about the illustration of said monster? You see, such an absorption DID happen before, but it was not during the war, it was BEFORE the war-And it was a big stepping stone in causing the eventual war between humans and monsters. This monster likely didn't mean much harm, after all, humans were still alive, and considering the outcome of the war, this monster almost certainly died before the war even began. This monster set the example for what happens when a monster absorbs a human SOUL, both for the Waterfall plaques describing the process, and for Chara to know about this information. "There's not even a single part in the game that quotes about the split-control except Asriel Epilogue speech." That information is either in the many books that we didn't read, or it's stuff you'd only find in the Surface. For example, we only read one random page in each of the Monster History Books, and we skipped Parts 2 and 3 entirely, and we read NONE of the other books in Toriel's bookshelf. Neither do we read ALL of the books in the Librarby, and.. well, you get the point. "And that quote is because Asriel would absorb Chara's SOUL, so even if they are dead, they would remain within Asriel with their SOUL." They can't do it together if they aren't doing anything, though. "Is impossible for someone to know about the exact conditions of SOUL absorption before this occurs with themselves if it was not done before. We only knew of this condition because Asriel says so, none of the others monsters knew that Chara was sharing the body with Asriel like is said in the Undertale." Remember, these events happened centuries ago. Stories get corrupted over time-For example, in Asriel's redition of the story, there was no smile as he left, and in the monster's rendition of the story, Asriel never even TRIED to attack, when in Asriel's rendition, Chara tried to attack, until Asriel stopped him. There's also no mention of Asriel shambling around on the Surface, even though Papyrus makes note of US doing it when we're under the influence of LOVE (or possibly Chara) yet, as SOON as he reaches the underground, where monsters could actually see him, they mention that he stumbled on his way home. In order for them to know about what happened on the Surface, Asriel had to tell the story to them, so he clearly didn't die that quickly-Though given his imminent death, he had to tell the story rather quickly, and only once:This also contirubted to the corruption of the story. So perhaps Asriel simply didn't have the time to mention how all of this was actually two people wrestling for control, or, if he did, those elements were adapted out over the years-This is a story that they tell to children nowadays, after all. Also, if they DID know, they still wouldn't be able to tell whose actions were Chara, and whose were Asriel's, so to say that it's all Asriel is the best they can do. (Interestingly, Chara was the one who tried to attack, which was a part that was never mentioned by the monsters...) So, to answer your question: "So, how could Chara know of the sharing part if nobody else knows?" Perhaps they did at first. "I am not denying Chara power as a child, I'm talking about intentions, not capacity. Chara is happy with their new family, so they would not kill themselves just to satisfy an selfless hate if they could only live their lives happy, and if they would want to take revenge, then their plan of freeing monsterkind is useless to this purpose." ..Monsters being free would only ignite another war. And without Chasriel protecting the monsters all the time, the humans could very well kill more monsters, from Chara's perspective (remember, they see humans as flat-out evil). Thus, from their perspective, the only solution is to kill them all.